


Let the drops fall where they may

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Series: Stranger to the Rain [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Jack loves the rain, but he hates the thunder that comes with it





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thunderstorms make me feel weird
> 
> Title from "Stranger to the Rain" from Children of Eden.

The clouds were massive and gray over them, blocking out the stars and moon. The normally bright lights of New York were hidden behind the dark clouds. Jack closed his eyes, the wind blowing around him, ready to pull him away.

It wasn't raining yet, but it would. Jack wanted to stay up on the roof till the first drops hit, till the ice cold shock on his skin sent his heart racing and blood pounding. Till it was too much to stay outside any longer and they had to duck inside.

Crutchie was looking at him, waiting probably. He knew Jack loved the rain.

"Just a few more minutes," Jack said, his voice barely a murmur. He opened his eyes to take in the billowing clouds.

They sat there, patient, the air charged. Charged with electricity, with anticipation for the first hint of a storm.

The first crash of thunder made Jack jump. He swore, tense and energized. Crutchie's hand was suddenly steady on Jack's arm.

"Want to go inside?" He asked, his voice low compared to the rushing in Jack's ears.

Jack shook is head. He moved closer to Crutchie, his eyes wide and awake. His face was pale. Thunder crashed again and he flinched, his hands fisting in Crutchie's shirt. He kept his eyes fixed on the sky in front of them.

"If you're so scared why can't we go inside?" Crutchie asked, his arm wrapped around Jack's shoulders.  
  
"I like the rain," Jack muttered.

"Well, it ain't raining yet," Crutchie said, still holding tight to Jack. Jack was clutching him back, his usual tough demeanor crumbling at the sudden thunder.

Jack groaned, pressing the side of his face against Crutchie's chest. They sat still again, the thunder getting louder and louder. Jack was shaking with each boom, eyes wide in anticipation.

The first raindrop to hit him was like a spark. Jack grinned, another drop hitting, then another, till he was sitting in the cool downpour. The water felt like fabric, wrapping around him and shielding him. He was cold, but not enough to be bothered.

Crutchie was smiling at him, shaking from the cold. "You got your rain, can we go inside now? It's freezing out here."

Jack let Crutchie go and helped him to his feet, tilting his head back for a moment to feel the rain on his face.

"We can go inside."

**Author's Note:**

> We went outside in lit and the rain messed me up so I felt like writing this.  
> Tell me if there are any mistakes or if you just wanna talk about newsies I'm all ears.


End file.
